Drabbles of Every Kind
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Drabbles with many different characters, pairings, and prompts. 100 words per fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis~

Ok, this is the introduction to the large jumble of drabbles I will be posting now. (For those who don't know, drabbles are short stories exactly 100 words long.) I scrambled up a whole bunch of TeniPuri characters, gave them all numbers, then used a random number generator to determine pairings for drabbles and ficlets as well as a random prompt. However, some of them are tailored since the pairing was too weird, or there were a couple of prompts that I hadn't used yet.

Each drabble will be completely separate from other chapters. Pairings will vary, you might see Royal Pair one chapter and then Pillar Pair the next xP

The format of the chapter titles will be as follows: [Person1/Person2 ~ Prompt] The chapter will be written from the point of view of Person1. Person1 and Person2 will not necessarily be in a relationship.

Just so you know, I'm away from July 17 to Aug 5; I will be in China, meaning I cannot reply to reviews or requests. Someone will be the one posting drabbles for me, one per day. Once I come back, I'll tell you in the A/N of the next drabble I post. At that time, feel free to request a drabble or ficlet, I will write them as quickly as possible and indicate who requested it as well ^^ Put the request in your review, same format as I use for chapter titles.

Hope you enjoy reading these~


	2. Drabble 01 Hiyoshi Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Prince of Tennis. Except for a plushie that looks like Karupin. But it's not official Prince of Tennis merchandise, so yeah…

Drabble 01- Hiyoshi Wakashi / Hiyoshi Wakashi ~ Competition

Hiyoshi is always striving to better himself. He pushes himself, trying his best to improve. His goal is to become the best- that's what his Gekokujou is.

But really, his competition with others is nothing compared to the struggle inside of him.

I can't tell Atobe my feelings. He wouldn't look twice at me. Besides, he already has Jirou. And he wouldn't look at me anyways. I shouldn't tell him about this… But what if I do have a chance?

The weirdest thing about Hiyoshi's inner competition is that he always loses. Without fail.

"Atobe, can I talk to you?"

A/N: I think I got the idea from this… "There's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and LOSE that it's weird." This is from Unknown Variable's profile- I get a lot of quotes from there, don't I? O.o Anyways, tell me how this turned out.


	3. Drabble 02 Tachibana&Ibu Earphones

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters. Prince of Tennis is NOT MINE.

Drabble 02- Tachibana Kippei / Ibu Shinji ~ Earphones

After Fudomine's match against Seigaku, Tachibana and Ibu took the subway home. Tachibana soon regretted getting on the same one as Ibu.

"… he was really, really good. He actually managed to counteract my spot. You know, I heard his father was a former tennis pro or something. A lot of people seemed to know him. So maybe his dad taught him some tricks or…"

Tachibana gave up pretending to focus on Ibu's rant and took out his iPod. Sticking his earphones in, Tachibana turned up the volume, drowning out Ibu's incessant voice. It wasn't like Ibu would notice anyways.


	4. Drabble 03 Momoshiro&Ann Bakery

Disclaimer: I don't own TeniPuri, all right?

Drabble 03- Momoshiro Takeshi / Tachibana Ann ~ Bakery

Momoshiro loves eating. But rather than the usual fast food chain, Momo takes Ann to a cute, girly bakery on their first date- a recommendation from Eiji-sempai.

She gets some kind of creamy cake, while Momo orders something chocolatey.

Halfway through the date, Momo notices a smear of cream on Ann's lip. Without thinking, he reaches across the table and wipes it gently away with his thumb. They're both shocked by his sudden action, but Momo surprises himself even more when he slowly licks the cream off his thumb.

He decides that cream and chocolate taste good together. Very good.

A/N: One of the few straight pairings I support in the TeniPuri fandom. But I still like MomoKai and MomoRyo better. Anyways, tell me what you think~


	5. Drabble 04 Ohtori&Shishido Bakery

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis, etc. etc. Nothing you haven't seen before.

Drabble 04- Ohtori Choutarou / Shishido Ryo ~ Bakery

Choutarou found it strange when he realized Shishido had brought them to a bakery. He knew that Shishido hated anything sweet. So he couldn't help but ask as they sat down, "Um… Shishido-sempai, why are we here?"

Shishido shot Choutarou a look. "I thought you liked sweet stuff. If you don't, then we'll go somewhere else." He stood to go.

Choutarou held him back. "I do like sweet stuff. Thanks, Shishido-sempai."

Shishido sat back down, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Choutarou thought privately that since Shishido also said he hated everything cute, then he had to hate himself too.


	6. Drabble 05 Inui&Kirihara Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or anything to do with it.

Drabble 05- Inui Sadaharu / Kirihara Akaya ~ Confessions

Inui had to know. It was a missing piece in his data. Besides, if his hunch was correct, he could get back at Renji for blackmailing him that one time.

"Tell me, Kirihara-kun. Or I'll make you drink this…"

Kirihara paled at the sight of the slowly bubbling goop called "Penal-Tea". Inui hadn't thought it necessary to bring out something stronger… yet.

"All right, all right, I'll confess!" Inui smiled sadistically.

Kirihara swallowed hard. "… I love buchou…"

His grin growing wider, Inui scribbled away in his notebook. Wouldn't Renji be upset knowing his boyfriend was attracting other peoples' attention?


	7. Drabble 06 Momoshiro&Kaidoh Puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I thought we'd established that.

Drabble 06- Momoshiro Takeshi / Kaidoh Kaoru ~ Puzzle

Momo had thought Kaidoh was just a game.

Not even a complex game, really. Just a simple puzzle. He was so easy to figure out. Momo had quickly discovered just what ticked Kaidoh off, what made him hiss, what made him snap.

It wasn't until Kaidoh suddenly kissed him during one of their arguments that Momo realized that Kaidoh might not be quite as simple as he'd thought.

Perhaps Kaidoh's puzzle was far, far more complicated than any game Momo had seen or played before.

And maybe, just maybe, Kaidoh's puzzle would be the one that matched perfectly with Momo's.


	8. Drabble 07 Inui&Yanagi Fruit

Disclaimer: If you think I own Prince of Tennis, you've got to introduce me to your dealer. They must have some really potent stuff.

Drabble 07- Inui Sadaharu / Yanagi Renji ~ Fruit

"I believe apples would work well if you added them here. The vitamins they contain as well as their tangy taste would complement the other ingredients nicely."

"Have you lost your mind? Putting in an apple, which is slightly acidic, would neutralize the basic nature of the ingredients already in the solution, making the drink lose 78% of its potency. Something neutral or even slightly basic would work far better."

Seigaku's regulars gulped audibly at hearing this highly scientific discussion. Noticing this, Inui smirked to himself. Perhaps he would just mix his own version, with apples, to prove Renji wrong…

A/N: Ok, I know it's not all that scientific. But whatever. Anyways, tell me what you think~


	9. Drabble 08 Kirihara&Jirou Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, I don't own anything to do with it, I don't even own the random number generator I used to come up with this pairing. All I own is a computer for posting, a laptop without internet for writing, and an iPod that I use to read fanfiction.

Drabble 08- Kirihara Akaya / Akutagawa Jirou ~ Glass

"Shit!" The loud tinkling of shattering glass was followed by a loud expletive. Fervently, Akaya hoped that he hadn't woken Jirou up from his nap. The sleepy redhead always got annoyed if anyone other than Atobe woke him up.

Fortunately, the redhead stayed asleep. He just rolled over in response to the loud noises… right onto the glass shards.

Horrified, Akaya did his best to shove Jirou off the glass, but the sleeping boy didn't budge, despite the sharp glass under him. Akaya silently cursed Jirou. How the heck could he sleep like this?

Atobe was going to kill him…

A/N: Uh… I don't think I did too well with this. W/e. Hope you enjoyed…?


	10. Drabble 09 Yuuta&Syusuke Puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… *sad face*

Drabble 09- Fuji Yuuta / Fuji Syusuke ~ Puzzle

Love is like a puzzle. That's what Yuuta thinks. It's just one giant puzzle, where each piece strives desperately to find the other piece that fits with it perfectly. Some find more than one piece that fits. Others never find that one piece. Yuuta hopes he'll find his puzzle piece soon, because he's been alone for too long.

One day, he goes home for a visit, and his brother kisses him out of the blue. And Yuuta suddenly realizes he never had to find the other puzzle piece. It has been with him all along.

He has never been alone.

A/N: I kind of stole this from another fic I read recently, called "Chigiri, Promise" by Fuji Yuuta-kun. It was a great story about Fujicest. Anyways, um… yeah. Tell me what you think?


	11. Drabble 10 Arai&SaKuno Treasure

Disclaimer: I live in Canada. Prince of Tennis is Japanese. It comes to reason that I can't possibly own Prince of Tennis.

Drabble 10- Arai Masashi / Ryuzaki Sakuno ~ Treasure

Arai has liked the quiet first year for a long time. Unfortunately, Sakuno will never look at him the way she watches Echizen. She will never eagerly follow his every move, trailing loyally behind him like an obedient, love struck puppy. She probably doesn't even realize Arai exists.

But that isn't what annoys Arai. What gets him is the fact that Echizen never even looks her way. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and he doesn't even notice, while Arai notices everything about her.

Arai knows that, given a chance, he would treasure Sakuno the way Echizen never has.

A/N: I don't know if I ended this one well. I always feel that my drabbles don't finish right. But w/e… hope you still enjoyed it~


	12. Drabble 11 Inui&Yukimura Data

Disclaimer: If you ever heard my sad attempts at speaking Japanese, you would know that I am not from Japan. TeniPuri originates in Japan. Therefore, I can't have created it, and I can't possibly own anything of it.

Drabble 11- Inui Sadaharu / Yukimura Seiichi ~ Data

Inui meticulously notes down information upon everyone he happens to meet. While much of his info is on Seigaku's regulars, he collects as much as he can on opponents as well.

So his frustration is understandable when he can't get any information on Yukimura Seiichi, the elusive Rikkaidai captain. Since that one match between Yukimura and Echizen, Inui has been unable to glean any other data on the blue-haired captain.

Until he catches Yukimura in a park, kissing Echizen senseless. Inui blinks, then walks in the opposite direction.

Inui decides he doesn't want to collect data on Yukimura ever again.

A/N: xDDD Hope you liked it~


	13. Drabble 12 Ibu&Kamio Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bishies in Prince of Tennis, much as I would like to own a few of them. I don't think they'd fit in my closet though… which is perfect, since then they would _have_ to come out xD

Drabble 12- Ibu Shinji / Kamio Akira ~ Confession

"… Shinji, do you like anyone?" The blue-haired teen blinked at Kamio's question, considering it out loud.

"Hmm… what should I say? I could tell him that I like someone he doesn't know, but that would be lying. Or maybe I should say I like buchou. That would stun him. Or maybe I'll tell the truth. 'By the way, Kamio, I like you.' Right, like that would go over well." He blinked suddenly. "Oh, shoot."

That had to be one of the weirdest confessions ever. But Kamio didn't mind.

He was too busy kissing Shinji to really think about it.


	14. Drabble 13 Sanada&Kirihara Puzzle

Disclaimer: You should have gotten this long ago, but I don't own Prince of Tennis. Now go away.

A/N: Wait! Don't leave! Read! Please! *is desperate to keep readers around*

Drabble 13- Sanada Genichirou / Kirihara Akaya ~ Puzzle

The second-year has always been an open book to Sanada. His every emotion appears on his face so clearly, he's pretty much an open book to everyone.

But one day, Sanada realizes that there's more to Akaya than meets the eye. In fact, he's a giant, complex puzzle, with a deceptively simple box.

"Sanada-san… I like you…"

As the second-year leans forwards, eyes glinting with something Sanada can't quite decipher, Sanada thinks to himself that he would like to find out what the true face of this puzzle is.

And he wants to be the only one to see it.


	15. Drabble 14 Sanada&Yukimura Meadow

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis. If you didn't get that by now, you probably aren't reading these anyways.

Drabble 14- Sanada Genichirou / Yukimura Seiichi ~ Meadow

Sanada couldn't stop staring at Yukimura, standing with his shirt slightly open in the middle of the meadow.

Not that Sanada could see anything under the shirt, since Yukimura was… sparkling. There was no other word for it. The sunlight was reflecting off his skin, glinting like his skin was made of a million tiny diamonds. Yukimura just stood there, eyes closed, face slightly tilted upwards towards the sun.

Before he knew it, Sanada was beside Yukimura. Slowly, Sanada wrapped his arms around Yukimura, hands caressing cool marble skin, which suddenly rippled as the vampire turned and hugged him back.

A/N: Just kidding! I'm not a big Twilight fan. The books were ok, but not particularly good. Then the first movie killed it for me, so I don't like it much now… Anyways, here's the real drabble.

"… Yukimura, why did you bring us here?" Yukimura barely glanced back over his shoulder as they entered the meadow.

"We're alone, Genichirou. You can call me Seiichi now."

Sanada blinked. "… Seiichi. You didn't answer my question"

Yukimura pouted, the cute expression softening Sanada's heart. "Is it so wrong to want some alone time with my boyfriend?" He came up to Sanada, wrapping his arms slowly around his waist and softly kissing him.

Sanada decided right then that it didn't matter why they were alone in a meadow. All that mattered was that they were finally alone at all.

A/N: Meh, not much better. I still suck at writing drabbles. Oh well. Tell me what you think?


	16. Drabble 15 Yukimura&Kamio Hiking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own ideas. And I'm pretty sure they aren't completely mine either. I mean, doesn't that voice in my head talk to everybody?

Drabble 15- Yukimura Seiichi / Kamio Akira ~ Hiking

Yukimura had never felt out of shape, but he was already feeling exhausted after only 2 hours of hiking. It was times like these that Yukimura wished he had super speed or something.

He gasped out, "Wait up…" The figure before him paused, waiting impatiently for him as he made his way up the path.

Stupid Kamio and his super speed. Yukimura desperately wished he could steal that speed so Kunimitsu wouldn't stare at him with that look of disappointment on his face.

He was going to have to train more. And maybe ask Kamio for some tips or something.


	17. Drabble 16 Yagyuu&Niou Glass

Disclaimer: I doesn't own Prince of Tennis. Gots it?

Drabble 16- Yagyuu Hiroshi / Niou Masaharu ~ Glass

Yagyuu was slightly worried about Niou at the moment, but he didn't show it. It wouldn't do to show his emotions.

Suddenly Niou nudged him, startling Yagyuu. The glass in his hand flew up, splashing water over Yagyuu's head.

Niou stared at him. "Shit, sorry Yagyuu."

Yagyuu, glared at Niou as the white dye slowly leached out of his hair. Their switch had failed, thanks to Niou's carelessness.

But at least Niou looked all right now. Sighing, Yagyuu stood, putting his glasses on again. "Let's go, Niou." Niou, smiling, took off his fake glasses and followed Yagyuu onto the court.

A/N: Ugh, I don't think I did this well… tell me what you think?


	18. Drabble 17 Yanagi&Echizen Sugar

Disclaimer: You've all seen it before. I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

Drabble 17- Yanagi Renji / Echizen Ryoma ~ Sugar

Yanagi had always wondered what Echizen would act like with an overload of fructose and glucose in his system. He always acted so calm and cocky; Yanagi wanted to see him just once on a sugar high.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to take into account the amount of sugar Echizen took in on a daily basis. Echizen, on average, drank 5.3 cans of Ponta each day. At over 45g of sugar per can, it amounted to over 596.3% the recommended intake of sugar- almost more sugar than a normal person takes in per _week_.

Needless to say, Yanagi's plan failed.


	19. Drabble 18 Hiyoshi&Ohtori Puzzle

Disclaimer: See all the other chapters before this one. And if you haven't noticed a disclaimer before now, you're not likely to see this one anyways.

Drabble 18- Hiyoshi Wakashi / Ohtori Choutarou ~ Puzzle

"Dammit!" Hiyoshi flung a piece across the room, glaring at the puzzle before him. The pieces just didn't fit!

Suddenly, a tall figure entered the room, bending to pick up the piece on the ground before making his way over to the table. "Oh, a puzzle? These are fun!" Rapid, skillful fingers fit pieces together without hesitation, presenting a large chunk of the puzzle to Hiyoshi. "Ah, I did a part for you…"

Annoyed all over again, Hiyoshi snatched the portion away from Ohtori, glaring at him. Why did the innocent second-year have to be so much better than him?


	20. Drabble 19 Horio&Dan Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… T.T

Drabble 19- Horio Satoshi / Dan Taichi ~ Dress

Horio had never thought he was gay. But seeing Dan Taichi like this was seriously making him reconsider that.

He didn't even remember why they had done it. But Dan had, for some reason, strode boldly into a department store, making a beeline for the girls department.

Once there, he had snatched a few girly pieces off the racks and shelves before ducking into a dressing room. He emerged in one of the outfits he'd picked, twirling to show it off.

As he modeled outfit after outfit, Horio wondered how a _boy_ could be prettier than most girls he knew.

A/N: Ew. Just saying. Ew. HorioxDan would never work for me.


	21. Drabble 20 Momoshiro&Kamio Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… D:

Drabble 20- Momoshiro Takeshi / Kamio Akira ~ Game

"Argh!" Momo shoved himself away from the computer, glaring angrily at the screen. "Stupid boss beat me AGAIN!"

Kamio snickered over his shoulder. "Hey, can I try? I bet I can beat him for you."

Momo thought that Kamio would never be able to do it, especially not when it was his first try, so he let him take a shot.

He was proved wrong. Kamio easily sailed through the level, barely losing any HP. Momo could only stare as Kamio stood, letting Momo take over again.

"Well? How was that?" Momo just glared at him, unable to say anything.

A/N: I'm baaack! Anyone miss me? *hears crickets* *cries alone in a corner*  
Well, anyways, the drabbles may be slowing down now since I don't have many already written... probably it'll become more like every few days. Hope you still check back once in a while!  
And thanks to everyone who's added this story to their alerts/favorites and/or reviewed! xDDD


	22. Drabble 21 Yukimura&Echizen Tennis

Disclaimer: I don't own TeniPuri. Stop rubbing it in!

Drabble 21- Yukimura Seiichi / Echizen Ryoma ~ Tennis

Yukimura would never have noticed Ryoma if not for his tennis. If they hadn't played tennis, they would never have met on the tennis courts in middle school during Nationals. If not for tennis, they wouldn't have continued looking each other up throughout high school to play a friendly yet competitive game, then going together for refreshments afterwards and to discuss their game.

Through tennis, Yukimura and Ryoma had met. Through tennis, they had grown closer. Through tennis, they had started dating. And now…

Yukimura smiled and pulled a sleeping Ryoma closer to him, dropping a kiss onto his brow.


	23. Drabble 22 Horio&Tezuka Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Now stop bugging me.

Drabble 22- Horio Satoshi / Tezuka Kunimitsu ~ Picture

Horio couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was a photo of the full team of regulars, and everyone was smiling. _Everyone._

Even Tezuka had cracked a smile. A genuine smile. It was astounding. Curious, Horio took the picture with him to practice.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai, have you seen this?" Fuji smiled at the picture in remembrance.

"Saa… He wasn't going to smile, so I tickled him. He's really very ticklish, did you know that?"

Horio got chills up his spine hearing that. He decided to beat a hasty retreat. Nobody messed with Fuji when he got that smile on his face.

A/N: I'm getting a job! Hopefully... gotta take the test today. Wish me luck, peeps!


	24. Drabble 23 Echizen&Tezuka Sugar

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Never have, never will… T.T

Drabble 23- Echizen Ryoma / Tezuka Kunimitsu ~ Sugar

Ryoma faced off against the face of pure evil leering down at him. Face stretched in a fearsome grin, the towering creature advanced, and Ryoma retreated, matching his steps.

Suddenly, his back hit a wall, and Ryoma knew the chase was up. There was nowhere he could escape to. Nowhere to hide. No way to escape his terrible fate…

Ryoma shut his eyes and braced for impact. His assailant sprang, crushing him under a heavy body, and he writhed under the merciless torture.

As Tezuka tickled him to death, Ryoma firmly reminded himself never, ever to give Tezuka sugar again.

A/N: … xP Tezuka on a sugar high ^^ Sorry for the wait, people!


	25. REQUEST 01 Momoshiro&Dan Noprompt

REQUEST 01- Momoshiro Takeshi / Dan Taichi ~ No prompt (From suna90)

Momo had always held a soft spot for Echizen. There was just something about him that caught his attention. But, he'd never liked Echizen _that_ way before.

Yamabuki's Dan Taichi, however, was a whole different story. His cute over-politeness and endearing loyalty had captivated Momo from the start. Some muttered that Dan looked like Echizen, and that was why Momo liked him; when Momo heard that, he merely smiled and kissed his boyfriend gently. There was no way either one of them could substitute for the other. Echizen was his best friend; Dan was the only one in his heart.

A/N: Now that I've written this, I'm kind of tempted to try writing it. Of course, that comes after all my other stories are complete… *OTL at amount of stories still waiting to be written*  
Oh, and to apologize for taking so bloody long to update, I've added about 6 or 7 drabbles (I haven't counted yet). Sorry for the long wait!


	26. Drabble 24 Tachibana Doujinshi

Drabble 24 - Tachibana Kippei / Tachibana Kippei ~ Doujinshi

Tachibana just didn't understand what all the hype was about doujinshi. Ann loved the fan-made mangas, perusing them eagerly online in her spare time. But to Tachibana, it seemed meaningless. If the anime or manga was good, there wasn't a need for fans to create new stories. If the original work was bad, why would someone make a doujinshi for it at all?

Then Tachibana came across a doujinshi featuring… himself. Intrigued, his eyes widened at the clearly drawn, minimally censored scene of himself, Shinji, and Akira currently… well, you know.

Tachibana now understood why people were fascinated with doujinshi.


	27. Drabble 25 Fuji&Mizuki Dance

Drabble 25 – Fuji Syusuke / Mizuki Hajime ~ Dance

NOTE: THIS WILL BE A FICLET INSTEAD OF A DRABBLE!

It was ridiculous. Fuji, the tensai, the one who excelled at everything and anything, couldn't dance. He could play any instrument, he could name any note, he could sing any tune, but ask him to dance and all of a sudden he developed two left feet. It sucked.

Even worse, this was Yuuta's graduation party. Fuji, as Yuuta's older brother, was practically obliged to dance. If he didn't, he would make Yuuta look bad as well. But if he did, he would lose his own pride, dignity, and anything else he had along those lines.

Cloaked in indecisiveness, Fuji kept his back to the wall, nervously scanning the elegantly twirling dancers on the floor. Sometimes he wished he could move like that. Then again, he thought ironically, many people wished they could play tennis the way he did. But nobody could.

Just then, a familiar, hated voice sounded by his ear. "Well, well, Fuji-san. All alone over here?"

Eyes slitting open just a crack, Fuji glared at Mitani, or whoever, beside him. The former manager of St. Rudolphs was just as creepy as ever, winding a single strand of hair around his finger and wearing a hideous maroon tuxedo. Smirking, he asked cheerfully, "Would you like to dance?"

Annoyed at Mazaki's superior tone, Fuji drew himself up to his full height- which, unfortunately, still wasn't much. "No, thank you. I've had enough of dancing tonight."

Matsuki raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Is that so? I heard you hadn't stepped once onto that dance floor yet tonight. Or are you just scared of dancing with me?"

Anger drove Fuji's sense out the window. "Of course not. Let's go right now." They stepped onto the dance floor.

When the slow waltz music started up, Fuji almost lost his nerve. But he couldn't turn back now- he would just look like even more of a fool. Upset at himself and enraged by Mukahi's- (Wait… that's the Hyotei dude) actions, Fuji didn't realize that they were already swaying back and forth in the rhythm of the waltz. When he did notice, he looked down, shocked, then back up at Musumu. How was it that Fuji wasn't tripping over his own feet? Or over Maejima's feet? Or faltering at all?

It felt like he was flying, actually. The smooth movements were like gliding, taking them swiftly yet gently over the floor. He twirled when Matsushi extended his arm- it felt natural, really. Wait, since when had dancing felt natural? But it did. It felt good. It felt right.

The music stopped, and Fuji was almost sorry for it. He'd never felt sorry about anything in his life, except maybe for that one tennis match he'd lost in middle school. But this was different, somehow. It was the first time he'd experienced anything like this. And he was thankful for it, even if it was this guy that had brought it about.

"Thanks, Mizuki." With that, he turned and departed, leaving a rather stunned room behind him.

*** That night ***

Sometime around 3 AM, Fuji sprang upright in his bed, eyes wide open.

"Crap, I called him by his real name!"

*** Owari ***

A/N: Meh, still didn't turn out right to me. Whatever. Just in case… any time Fuji mentions a Mitani or Mitsushi or whatever, that's him calling Mizuki by another name on purpose.

After I wrote the above ficlet, I did think of a drabble idea, read below~

ATTEMPT AT THE DRABBLE

The lights pulsed around them, yet they were enshrouded in darkness. The beat pounded in their eardrums, yet they heard nothing but the sound of their own breathing.

Enemies for years, it was shocking that they would meet in this place, at this time. Since Mizuki had graduated from St. Rudolphs, Yuuta hadn't seen him. Therefore, neither had Syusuke.

Despite that, they had somehow met here, and gravitated towards each other. As they started to gyrate their bodies to the groove of the music, their lips touched. And the elder Fuji brother couldn't help but think how…_ right_ it felt.


	28. Drabble 26 Kikumaru&Kaidoh Animals

Drabble 26 – Kikumaru Eiji / Kaidoh Kaoru ~ Animals

The pet shop door burst open suddenly, almost making Eiji drop the kitten he held. Kaidoh walked in, cradling a drenched, shivering puppy in his arms. Rage boiled in Eiji as he snarled, "What the hell did you do to that poor puppy, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh ignored him as he brought the puppy to the manager, who said, "Thanks for picking up another stray, Kaidoh-kun!" The puppy licked Kaidoh's face as he handed him over.

Walking past a shocked Eiji, Kaidoh said quietly, "I rescued it from the river."

Smiling, Eiji realized Kaidoh wasn't as scary as he seemed after all.


	29. Drabble 27 Yukimura&Fuji Cloud

Drabble 27 – Yukimura Seiichi / Fuji Syusuke ~ Cloud

The gentle click of the camera was the only thing that broke the peaceful tranquility of the beautiful autumn evening. The sunset tinged the skies a reddish-purple, transforming the clouds into an ever-changing palette of reds, oranges, yellows, and purples.

Watching through the lens of his camera, Fuji Syusuke caught each precious moment on film, preserving the beauty of the sunset for all to see. He smiled as he commented on how the clouds were like heaven's paintings.

To Yukimura, nothing could compare with the beauty of the man behind the camera; not even the paintings of the heavens themselves.


	30. Drabble 28 Sakuno&Oshitari Music

Drabble 28 – Ryuzaki Sakuno / Oshitari Yuushi ~ Music

Sakuno was lost. Completely, utterly, hopelessly lost. After wandering for over 2 hours, she still hadn't found the racket-stringing shop Ryoma had recommended to her. In an unknown part of town, with nobody to help her, Sakuno had no hope.

Suddenly, sweet music floated out from somewhere nearby. Inexplicably drawn to it, Sakuno drifted towards the source, finding herself inside a quaint music shop. The music was emanating from a beautiful, finely-crafted violin, wielded by awfully familiar hands…

The song finished, Oshitari Yuushi looked up, their eyes met, and Sakuno suddenly knew she was no longer lost. She was found.


	31. Drabble 29 Ryuzaki&Kaidoh Picture

Drabble 29 – Ryuzaki Sumire / Kaidoh Kaoru ~ Picture

"All right, everyone smile! One, two… wait, where's Kaidoh?" Annoyed by the delay of the team photo, Ryuzaki barked out, "Go find him and bring him back, dead or alive!" As an afterthought, she added, "Wait, don't kill him. It'd be hell to cover up!"

Ryuzaki had given an ultimatum, and none dared refuse. Kaidoh, terrified of photos, had hidden well, but not well enough to save him. He was quickly found, and when he tried to escape, they resorted to force.

So it was that an unconscious Kaidoh was propped up by his teammates as the camera finally clicked.


	32. Drabble 30 Kaidoh&Tachibana Coffee

Drabble 30 – Kaidoh Kaoru / Tachibana Kippei ~ Coffee

Kaidoh loved coffee. Black, no sugar. None of that cream or sugar for the Mamushi.

He was also the only person his age he knew that drank coffee, so it wasn't unreasonable to be surprised when he saw a familiar face in the coffee shop that morning.

They started chatting, and Kaidoh was delighted to discover that Tachibana Kippei loved black coffee as much as he did. Bonding over the black, bitter drink, they parted even more energized than usual from their morning coffee.

Their meetings were strange, almost improbable occurrences. Yet they became fast friends, meeting more and more…


	33. Drabble 31 Akutsu&Kawamura Busing

Drabble 31 – Akutsu Jin / Kawamura Takashi ~ Busing

Akutsu hated the bus. There were always too many people and too little personal space. But his mother didn't have a car; therefore, he bused. Every day, to and from school, wherever he went, he took public transit. It sucked.

That is, it sucked until he met Kawamura on the bus one day. That day, Akutsu got off the bus 2 stops late due to talking with Kawamura. He was also shockingly un-cruel during the day. And, he didn't understand why, but he no longer hated busing. To everyone's surprise, he actually started taking the bus more and more often…

A/N: Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, I hit a bad case of writer's block. I'm hoping writing these drabbles will help some, but no promises people… Sorry!


	34. Drabble 32 Kamio&Ann Sugar

Drabble 32 – Kamio Akira / Tachibana Ann ~ Sugar

Ann was such a sweet, cute girl, so caring and always watching out for everyone; it was no wonder that Kamio liked her. Besides, she was just so cute, sweet, cute, upbeat… had he mentioned cute yet?

So for her birthday, Kamio bought her the cutest, sweetest cake he could find, thinking that it would make her happy. To his surprise, she spat it out in disgust. Shocked, he asked her what was wrong with the cake. She told him she didn't really like sweet things.

It was a paradox to Kamio, that such a sweet girl disliked sweet things.


	35. Drabble 33 Horio&Echizen Competition

Drabble 33 – Horio Satoshi / Echizen Ryoma ~ Competition

Horio thought of himself as Echizen's greatest tennis rival. What with his 2 years of tennis experience and them being the same age and all, it was only natural that he would be Echizen's greatest competition.

But when Horio mentioned it one day, Echizen laughed loudly at him. So did the rest of the regulars, actually. Shaking his head, Echizen left the changeroom, still chuckling. Momo was nice enough to pause on his way out and inform Horio that Ryoma only saw Fuji and Tezuka as worthy opponents.

Horio thought he was Echizen's greatest tennis rival; Echizen, not so much.


	36. Drabble 34 Mukahi&Oshitari Reunion

Drabble 34 – Mukahi Gakuto / Oshitari Yuushi ~ Reunion

It had been 10 years since they met. That was when they'd promised to meet here, on Gakuto's 25th birthday, at 6:00PM. Just one more broken promise, Gakuto thought bitterly.

He waited, hoping he would show up late, but at midnight, Gakuto turned to leave. Just then, footsteps sounded behind him, and Gakuto turned to see _him_.

"I'm sorry, Gakuto, I had a concert, I came as soon as I could but-" Gakuto cut Yuushi off by throwing himself at him. After a slight pause, Yuushi's arms wrapped around him, and he whispered gently in Gakuto's ear, "Happy birthday, Gakuto."


	37. Drabble 35 Sanada&Echizen Shopping

Drabble 35 – Sanada Genichirou / Echizen Ryoma ~ Shopping

Sanada blinked. Then blinked again. Then rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

Echizen was _shopping_. In a _clothes shop._ For _girls_. And he was currently trying on a… very… becoming… dress… Sanada slapped himself for even thinking about someone other than Yukimura.

After picking himself up off the floor, Sanada glanced at Echizen again, before leaving immediately to remove himself from temptation.

Once Sanada had left, Ryoma turned to glare at Fuji. "Dare's done. I'm never, _ever_ doing this again." He ducked into the changeroom before Fuji could reply.

Fuji just smiled at the closed door, already plotting once more…


	38. Drabble 36 Yuuta&Mizuki Picture

Drabble 36 – Fuji Yuuta / Mizuki Hajime ~ Picture

Yuuta was rather sadly helping Mizuki pack. He was going to miss him next year. Sighing, Yuuta picked up a photo album and placed it in Mizuki's luggage. A photo slid out. Yuuta picked it up and replaced it back inside the album.

Immediately afterwards, he flipped the album open again and stared in horror at the photos within. There was picture after picture of him doing various things. Like sleeping. Or cooking. Or in the shower…

Yuuta slammed the book shut and thrust it in the luggage. On second thought, he wouldn't miss Mizuki at all. Not one bit.


	39. Drabble 37 Yukimura&Mukahi Library

Drabble 37 – Yukimura Seiichi / Mukahi Gakuto ~ Library

Yukimura had never expected to see Mukahi at the library. His reputation of being… less than clever… had reached even Rikkaidai's ears. So why was he here now?

Then Mukahi muttered, "No good. I can't find it. Help, Yuushi?" He turned to Oshitari beside him.

Oshitari replied, "That's because this is the adult section. The kid's section is over there."

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" Racing over to the kid's section, Mukahi called out, "I still can't find it! 'Little House on the Prairie' should be in the L section, right?"

Yukimura sighed. Mukahi really was as stupid as the stories said…


	40. Drabble 38 Kamio&Yukimura Animals

Drabble 38 - Kamio Akira / Yukimura Seiichi ~ Animals

When the kitten crossed his path, Kamio couldn't resist. He bent down and patted it gently.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran down his spine. A foot came out of nowhere and kicked the kitten hard. Furious, Kamio stood up to give the person a piece of his mind. "Hey, you! How could you treat a poor kitten… like… that…"

Yukimura Seiichi glared at him. Emphasizing each word, he said, "I. Don't. Like. Animals." Calmly turning and continuing on his way, he left one suddenly shivering Kamio and a very frightened kitten behind him.

Rikkaidai's captain was indeed a terrifying being.


	41. Drabble 39 Ann&Fuji Tennis

Tachibana Ann / Fuji Syusuke ~ Tennis

Beads of sweat slid slowly down his flushed face. His gasps echoed in the deserted area, his soft pants seeming even louder in the silence. Swallowing in an attempt to relieve his dry throat, he took several deep breaths, attempting to slow his heart down.

Sufficiently recovered, Fuji Syusuke smiled at Tachibana Ann, his opponent that day, and left. As he left, she thought to herself how beautiful his form was, how graceful his movements. How powerful his strokes were.

Of course, she was talking about his tennis, she told herself firmly. She certainly was not blushing. Of course not.

A/N: … ^^


	42. Drabble 40 Mizuki&Sengoku Data

Mizuki Hajime / Sengoku Kiyosumi ~ Data

Mizuki was ready to scream. He had been following (read: stalking) Sengoku for days on end, trying to collect data, and what had he gotten for his troubles? Nothing. Nothing at all.

He couldn't seem to get anything on Sengoku Kiyosumi. It was infuriating. All he seemed to do, day after day, was flirt. Tease this girl. Compliment that girl. Smile stunningly at another girl. Didn't he ever do anything else?

And then, he saw Sengoku kiss Kirihara Akaya. From Rikkaidai. Mizuki let a small, smug smile cross his lips.

So, Lucky Sengoku was also gay, bent, batting-for-the-other-team Sengoku… Mufufufu…

A/N: Sorry for the random crack pairing included…


End file.
